Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is the third installment in the series of crossover fighting games created by Capcom, in which characters created by Marvel Comics appear alongside Capcom's own characters. It features Dante and Trish as playable characters. The game's expansion, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, released in November 2011, also added Vergil as a playable character. Both versions run on MT Framework, the same engine used for Devil May Cry 4. Dante Dante is now a playable character in the series, wielding Rebellion, Kalina Ann, Ebony & Ivory, , , , Coyote-A, Artemis, and Agni & Rudra. The character design for Dante is based on his Devil May Cry 3 appearance, with the "Hyper Mode" in the form of his Rebellion Devil Trigger. Dante's voice actors are Reuben Langdon and Toshiyuki Morikawa, reprising their roles in English and Japanese, respectively. Dante's theme song is a remix of Devils Never Cry from the Devil May Cry 3 Original Soundtrack. Dante's rival in the game is Deadpool, a Canadian mercenary with whom Dante shares similarities. Deadpool masters an arsenal of guns and swords, possesses superhuman abilities, and uses a lot of trash talk in battle. They can be seen in the Episode 1 trailer fighting in a bar named after them, until another character, Morrigan Aensland of the Darkstalkers fighting game series, pricks Deadpool in his rear end, thus ending the fight. Dante's talkative personality also makes the transition. Many of his audible battle quotes show that he doesn't take fights too seriously. His special conversations retain his flippant personality as well. In the tie-in 12-page comic packaged with the game's special edition, Deadpool and Dante trade sarcastic remarks as they fight one another (Deadpool: Where you from, pretty boy? The planet of the Fabios? Dante: Jealousy will get you nowhere.). Dante later remarks on Galactus' appearance, stating that he would only be short of a cape and a cane to being "the biggest pimp I've ever seen". Attacks Rebellion *'Stinger:' Dante's signature move, lunges forward with a sword stab which causes wallbounce on some cases. *'Million Stab:' Followup to Stinger, Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a knockdown stab. *'Drive:' Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. Can be delayed. *'Aerial Rave:' Midair throw, does a combo of his jumping A, B, C, and a Helm Breaker at the end. *'Helm Breaker:' Drops down with a downward sword slash. Main Air Combo/Aerial Rave finisher. *'Dance Macabre:' A wild amount of obliterating slashes. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream, but must be done at strict timing in order to execute the move. *'Crazy Dance:' Followup to Dance Macabre, Dante grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it, then ends with a wide slash. *'Prop Shredder:' Spins Rebellion in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents. Followup to Twosome Time(standing C version and launcher version) and Cold Shower. Launches opponent like a normal launcher, so it's possible to followup with a super jump to a normal air combo. *'High Time:' Dante's standard launcher. A launcher attack straight from the DMC series. Can followup with upward gunshots. *'Rebellion Combo I:' a 3-hit combo containing quick downward slash followed by an upward strike ending with a powerful downward swing. Cerberus *'Crystal: '''Dante thrusts Cerberus into the ground's surface to sprout huge ice pillars forward. Can OTG *'Million Carats:' Followup to Crystal, Dante smashes Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself. Can be executed before the attack animation of Crystal. Can OTG *'Revolver:' Flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents. Can OTG can has a small ground bounce effect. Agni & Rudra *'Jet'''-'Stream:' Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. *'Twister:' Spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado. *'Tempest:' Followup to Twister, a stronger version of the aforementioned move, but Dante flies upward while doing it. *'Sky Dance:' Wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. The last hit downwards resets the ground bounce count. Beowulf *'Killer Bee:' Dive kicks downward with the Beowulf equipped. *'Volcano:' Punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. *'Beehive:' Followup to Volcano, Dante with Beowulf eqippued rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. Based on one of his normal combos for Beowulf in DMC3. *'The Hammer:' Executes a downward haymaker with Beowulf. Followup to Killer Bee. Nevan *'Reverb Shock:' Rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity. *'Jam Session: '''Slides forward at the enemy with a pillar of electricity covering Dante. *'Air Play:' Shoots a wave from Nevan in midair. Can charge attack. *'Air Raid:' Nevan's flight ability, only accessed during the Devil Trigger. Ebony & Ivory *'Weasel Shot: Command normal. Dante leaps backward while firing gunshots from Ebony & Ivory. Can be cancelled from his standing H/C *'''Twosome Time: Optional followup to his standin C, fires Ebony & Ivory forward. *'Cold Shower:' Fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground. Followup to his standing C. *'Rain Storm:' Dante spirals in midair while firing Ebony and Ivory directly downward. Followup to his jumping C. Also used during his ground throw. Artemis *'Multi-lock:' Fire a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. Can charge the move. *'Sphere:' Fires a shot from Artemis in the form of a huge orb, setting up traps. Can delay attack. *'Acid Rain:' Followup to Multi-Lock. Fires the Artemis upward to scatter the bullets and make them rain downward afterward. Can execute before Multi-lock attack animation. Coyote-A *'Fireworks:' Flails the Coyote-A around like a pair of nunchaku while firing it off. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream. Kalina Ann *'Hysteric:' Fires missiles from Lady's personal gun from Devil May Cry 3, the Kalina Ann. *'Grapple:' Fires the Kalina Ann's bayonet at the foe, pulling them in. Followup to Hysteric. Can perform before the Hysteric's attack animation. Devil Trigger *'Vortex:' Dashes forward while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. *'Thunder Bolt:' Fires an electric beam while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. Others *'Bold Move: '''Original move. Command jump forward that can be used to cancel attacks into aerial attacks, creating mixups as it acts as a normal forward jump. Can also be used to cancel any move to chain into another attack considered immpossible to cancel into from there(by executing the desired attack just before Dante leaves the ground). *'Air Trick:' Teleports, then reappears in midair behind the opponent's head. *Dash: a regular dash to evade attacks. *Sky Star: dash in the air. Hyper Combos *'Million Dollars' - Unleashes a rapid fire of bullets from his Ebony & Ivory. Ending with an overcharged magical shot, similar to his finishing move against Mundus (and Arkham along with Vergil's shot). The animations used resemble the "Twosome Time" technique. *'Devil Trigger' - Unleashes Dante's demonic power with the ability to fly using Air Raid from Nevan in DMC3. *'Devil Must Die' - Dante overpowers his Stinger combo four times, with the final Stinger dealing heavy magical damage. Theme Dante's theme in MVC3 can be found through this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdJwxGJ5GEg&list=PLA724FF4F0E696BF2 Trish Trish is seen coming on the aid of Captain America and Chun-Li during the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier by Doctor Doom and Super Skrull. Trish appears to be flirtatious with every line of hers being an innuendo of sorts. Her ground throw (either side) has her mount on top of her opponent. Her winning animation has the camera zoomed close to her cleavage as she pulls her signature shades from her top. One of Trish's alternate color schemes is based on Gloria, with a white shirt color, even the skin tone. The other is based on Dante's color scheme on DMC. Trish's English voice actor is '''Danielle Burgio', her Devil May Cry 4 English voice and mo-cap actress. Her Japanese voice actor is Atsuko Tanaka, who reprises her role from the anime. Her battle theme is a vocal remix of the DMC1 second battle theme Lock and Load, remixed with female vocals. During her flight mode, she gains a glowing gold aura around herself similar to her Majin Form though there is no dramatic increase in power. Attacks *'Low Voltage - '''Trish fires out 1 to 3 bolts of lightning straight forward. This attack can also be done in the air, and is fired at a downward angle. *'Trick "Hopscotch" - Trish lays a magical lightning trap that fires upward when an enemy steps over it. *'Trick "Peakaboo" - '''Trish creates a magical lightning trap that shocks an enemy that touches it. *'Round Trip - Trish charges the Sparda and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. *'Switch Sign' - Followup to Round Trip, Trish calls the Sparda back, making the sword to hit her opponent on the way. *'Air Raid - '''Trish's Flying special. Trish hovers in the air with golden aura around her. Hyper Combos *'Maximum Voltage''' - Trish summons a magical circle in front of her and barrages the opponent with bolts of lightning. *'Round Harvest' - Trish uses the Sparda like a scythe keeping it circling at her opponent. *'Duet Pain' - Trish blasts her opponent with Luce & Ombra, then knocking the enemy down with a magical surge from Sparda, then it would reap the opponent in scythe form. Theme Trish's battle theme is through this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNO8Edwgb0s&list=PLA724FF4F0E696BF2 Vergil Vergil was added to the game's expansion, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Prior to his inclusion, Albert Wesker had Vergil's color scheme as one of his alternate costumes. In the expansion, both Dante and Trish also have his color scheme. Vergil's voice actors are Daniel Southworth in English and Hiroaki Hirata in Japanese. His theme is a remix of Vergil Battle 2, from DMC3. Attacks Beowulf *'Starfall:' A dive kick that move diagonally downwards. Functions similarly to Dante's Killer Bee attack. *'Lunar Phase:' Vergil attacks in a series of rapid somersaulting kicks, and lands with a shockwave that launches the opponent. *'Rising Sun': Launches the opponent into the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf. Force Edge *'Stinger:' Vergil lunges forward with a sword stab. *'Helm Breaker:' Vergil descends with a downward slash. *'High Time:' Vergil slashes Force Edge at an upward angle, knocking his opponent into the air. *'Round Trip: '''Vergil charges the Force Edge and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. Yamato *'Upper Slash:' Vergil slashes at an upward angle with Yamato. *'Judgment Cut:' Vergil cuts the very air in front of him in a sphere shape. Functions similarly to Dormammu's Dark Hole attack, in that he can choose the location of the cut depending on the button pressed. *'Rapid Slash': Dashes across the screen and past enemies with the Yamato, leaving behind a trail of multi-hitting slashes in his wake. Possesses invincibility frames. Dark Slayer Style *'Air Trick:' Vergil can teleport to various parts of the screen depending on the opponent's location. Unlike Dante, Vergil can teleport in three ways; in front of the opponent, behind them, or above them. Hyper Combos *'Dimension Slash (Level 1):' A screen covering hyper where he dashes about, filling the screen with Judgment Cuts. Can be executable in the air. *'Spiral Swords (Level 1):' Glowing blue swords appear rotating around Vergil, which damage the opponent upon contact. Vergil can also stop them and set them to hover around him pointing forward, or hover over the opponent pointing downward, and fire one at a time as projectiles at the cost of 1 hyper meter. * 'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Increases Vergil's strength and attack speed for a limited time and gradually heals red health. His attacks also become enhanced (i.e.; larger Judgment Cut) and he gains an air dash. Vergil does not build hyper meter while this hyper combo is active. He can only use his level 3 hyper while in Devil Trigger mode. **'Dark Angel (Level 3):' While Devil Trigger is active. Vergil slashes the opponent various times, while creating floating blue swords. Vergil then turns his back as he returns to human form and has the swords come down on the opponent. Theme Vergil's battle theme can be heard through this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6Sy6thXuvM&list=PLA724FF4F0E696BF2 Lady Lady only makes a brief cameo in her ''Devil May Cry 3 design as an ability card during Heroes vs Heralds mode. *'Primary:' The length of instant attacks will be increased 2, priority of shot attacks will be strengthened. * Secondary: The length of instant attacks will be increased 1 Special Conversations The game features a wide variety of unique dialogue between certain pairs of characters in pre- and post-fight lines and when tagging out. Dante Pre-fight Quotes Dante vs: *Dormammu: "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *Female fighters except Trish and Amaterasu: "How come I never meet any nice girls?" *Trish: "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" *Viewtiful Joe: "It's alright Joe, we cool." *Vergil: "What a touching reunion. Right, brother?" Vs. Dante *Deadpool: "How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in them?" *Dormammu: "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" *Viewtiful Joe: "It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" *X-23: "Enjoy those looks while ya still got 'em." (against Dante or Zero) *Ghost Rider: "Fighting demons won't prepare you for what you face now." *Galactus (vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man): "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" Victory Pose Quotes Dante vs: *Dormammu: "Pfft. Get the hell out of my face!" *Viewtiful Joe: "Stylish and viewtiful!" *Female characters except Trish and Amateratsu: "Sleep it off, baby." *Trish: "Really, Trish... Is that the best you can do?" *Vergil: "C'mon, get up! You can do better than that." Vs. Dante *Deadpool: *chuckling* "Next time, maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." *Dormammu: "Mwahahaha! As if your insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice!" *Galactus: (vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe or Spider-Man) "Where is your laughter now?" *Ghost Rider: "Leave the demon fighting to the experts, fool." *Viewtiful Joe: "That means I'm both viewtiful and stylish!" *X-23: "Not so pretty no more, are ya?" After-Match Win Quotes Dante vs: *Dormammu: "You've gotta be Mundus' cousin or nephew or something, no? Great aunt on Satan's side, maybe?" *Morrigan: "Mmm, baby. I love it when a girl gets violent!" *Deadpool: "Sometimes you just gotta out-crazy the crazies if you wanna beat 'em." *Trish: "C'mon, Trish. You'll have to do better to beat the most stylish, hottest demon hunter around." *Vergil: "You're the reason why we can't have nice things. Also, the ladies dig my sword skills more." *Iron Fist: "Love the kung-fu moves. Don't change that. The ballerina slippers, however, gotta go." Vs Dante *Dormammu: "As you can see, not all demons are created equal. Stick to fighting Mundus, boy." *Magneto: "Brash. Arrogant. Rude... Even a white head of hair. You remind me of my son in many ways..." Trish Pre-fight Quotes Trish vs. *Dante: "I'll try not to leave visible marks." *Thor: "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" *Albert Wesker: "What kind of magic trick you gonna show me?" *Vergil: "I thought a twin of Dante would be more... fun?" Vs. Trish *Dormammmu: "You DARE challenge ME with magic?!" *Ghost Rider: "I eat demons like Mundus for breakfast." Victory Pose Quotes Trish vs: *Albert Wesker: "What's so fun about taking over the universe?" *Dante: "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" *Thor: "You have similar powers, but you don't know me." *Vergil: "Well, you're as hard-headed as Dante at least." Vs. Trish *Dormammu: "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You wield power ineffectively." *Ghost Rider: "Your bike could use a nice dose of Hellfire, Trish..." After-Match Win Quotes Trish vs: *Dante: "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." *Morrigan: "I don't care if you're a queen, princess, or court jester: you still lost, and that's gotta hurt!" *Akuma: "As a former demon myself, I gotta ask you. Is this really the life you want for yourself?" *Arthur: "Don't worry about it. Even good guys blow it." *Vergil: "I dunno which one of you is the better fighter, but Dante could teach you a thing or two about having fun!" *Doctor Strange: "As promised, the Eye of Agamotto is now mine! Oh, you didn't promise? Minor details!" Vs. Trish *Dormammu: "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You are but a demon's toy and do not deserve the freedom you have." *X-23: "You too were created for a purpose you did not wish to fulfill. You have my sympathy." Vergil Pre-Fight Quotes Vergil vs: *Ghost Rider: "You? Judge me? Hmph." *Dante: "Sorry I was late for the party" *Trish: "How repulsive." Vs Vergil *Ghost Rider: "Long have you played with fire, boy -- but now, you're playing with Hellfire." *Iron Fist: "A dragon will always beat a demon-spawn, boy." *Thor: "I sympathize with Dante, I too know what it's like to have a wicked brother." *Shuma-Gorath: "I'll eviscerate you, half-breed!" *Phoenix: "Now you're REALLY playing with fire, boy." *Magneto: "Your appearance reminds me of my son. Let's see if you boast his speed in battle." Victory Pose Quotes Vergil vs: *Dante: "Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness." *Trish: "Never show that face before me again." *Ghost Rider: "The Flames of Revenge? Couldn't even melt a marshmallow." Vs Vergil *Iron Fist: "I think your brother would've put up a better fight..." *Shuma-Gorath: "You are an embarrassment to demons everywhere!" *Thor: "May Hela have mercy on your soul." *Ghost Rider: "You make deals with the devil, sometimes you end up with him." *Magneto: "Shame you're not a mutant. You'd make a good addition to my Brotherhood." *Phoenix: "Perhaps, if I'm not too busy, I'll take care of Mundus, too." After-Match Win Quotes Vergil vs: *Akuma: "You claim to be a demon, but you know nothing of true demonic power. Such mockery will not be forgiven." *Strider Hiryu: "Those ersatz life forms you summon have no soul, and hence no power to stop me." *Dante: "Still denying your heritage, brother? Wake up and embrace the legacy our father left for us!" *Shuma-Gorath: "It would appear that even an Old One is no longer a match for me. My power is growing." *Phoenix: "There is a darker power that lies dormant in you. Why do you hesitate to embrace it?" *Ghost Rider: "Power is everything. Without it, existence is futile." Vs. Vergil *Akuma: "Now you have witnessed what a true demon can do." *Dormammu: "I see much more potential in you than in your brother." *Ghost Rider: "Best control your demonic half, boy. Or I'll do it for you." *Nathan "RAD" Spencer: "Rumors of me not being able to jump were exaggerated. You should adapt to your opponent if you wanna win." Trivia *In the roster, Dante has the most number of attacks, with over 41 coming from Devil May Cry 3. *In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Both Dante and Vergil have each other's color schemes. *Dante's render in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 has him in the same pose as a render of Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara 2, a nod to that fact that Reuben Langdon is the English voice for both. *The DLC costume for Dante is that of his father, Sparda. Vergil's is that of Corrupt Vergil and Trish takes the form of Gloria from the Order of the Sword. *Although Dante has the most number of attacks in the roster, he is known to be one of the least damaging characters (in terms of single attacks) in the roster, so playing with him requires a vast amount of prowess in terms of chaining, comboing, and linking moves together. es:Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Non-DMC Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC